Willingly Pursued
by QueenElspeth
Summary: MM/HG, Hermione loves Minerva but is afraid to do anything. Minerva loves Hermione, will she take the plunge? Rated M for later chapters
1. How It Began

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK, I just borrowed some of it for a little. Some of the lines in my first chapter are directly lifted from the books - they aren't mine!

A/N Ok, this chapter is all in italics because it is all flashback, basically it's a sum up of everything that has happened so we can get on with the present story. I pretty much ignored HPB & DH so don't flame me for inaccuracy! As I said, It's MM/HG, I'm sure you're all tired of this being said but here it is: don't like, don't read. Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________

_The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green stood there. She had a very stern face and Hermione's first impression was nothing like Harry's. He saw someone not to cross. She saw the most beautiful, enchanting woman she had ever laid eyes on. Her hair, even though it was pulled back into a tight bun, looked elegant and well-conditioned. Her eyes were a wonderful, vibrant green and reminded Hermione of freshly cut grass, one of her favourite things._

_She was tall and slim, her robes covered her well but Hermione got the impression that the body beneath was well sculpted. The first years followed Professor McGonagall into a small chamber near the Great Hall. Everyone was silent._

"_Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall._

_Though this was addressed to the entire group, it was still the first time she spoke to Hermione and she will not forget it. She remembers how those wonderful eyes ran over the entire year, taking in everyone's appearance, Hermione watched her in awe._

_She couldn't have been happier to be sorted into Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall's House. Although, she was immediately unpopular amongst her peers, she just couldn't seem to care too much. Professor McGonagall took an instant liking to the girl; she was intelligent, mature and keen to improve. In essence, the perfect student._

_Hermione can recall the first time she saw McGonagall smile. When she managed to turn her matchstick into an almost-needle, Professor McGonagall had given her a proud smile as though to say 'yes, this girl is in __my__ House.' Hermione committed that smile to memory, determined to make her dear Professor smile many more times._

_She did, however, get upset when she overheard Ron saying "It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly." This, despite what people assumed, was only slightly to do with the fact Ron and Harry didn't like her and mostly to do with the fact that maybe that's how Professor McGonagall saw her. An annoying little know-it-all._

_The fact that Ron and Harry made friends with her gave her hope, maybe Professor McGonagall would like her too. Sure, it had taken the defeat of a mountain troll for them to give her a chance but it was better than nothing. She didn't ever tell them how she felt about their Transfiguration Professor, she didn't tell anyone. How could she? It wasn't exactly something a lot of people could understand._

_So she studied. As hard as she could, as often as she could. True, she loved to learn anyway but maybe if she learnt enough Professor McGonagall would notice her. Besides, what else could she do? She had nothing else to offer._

_Every year saw Hermione coming top at the end of year exams but it wasn't enough for the young girl, she knew she still wasn't good enough for her beloved Professor. She stayed up late every night to study and woke up early every morning to do the same._

_The hardest time for Hermione was during her OWLs, namely the Astrology exam. The pain of watching the love of your life nearly dying at the hands of evil Ministry workers and complete idiots in your own year is indescribable. She had been helpless but unable to look away._

_Needless to say, Hermione cried herself to sleep. She wouldn't cry in front of her friends but went to bed early and used a spell which she discovered at the Quidditch World Cup so that if anyone came near her bed, with the intention of seeing her, they would immediately remember that they had to do something else. It kept her safe but she didn't care about that, she wanted her Professor to be safe!_

_The end of Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts was approaching. She didn't want to leave - she may never see her Professor again. There was a month left and the NEWTs were to start in a few days. She had passed her Apparation test first try and was now working on becoming an Animagus. She was the most talented witch of her age and now she was an adult. She was going to be a researcher for the Ministry but she very much hoped to go back to Hogwarts one day, as Professor Granger._

_She knew it was ridiculous for her to have been in love at the tender age of eleven but there was no other possible explanation. Now that she was seventeen, she was even more certain of her feelings. She loved Minerva McGonagall with all her heart._

________________________________________________________________________________

_Minerva McGonagall is not best pleased. Not pleased at all. The reason is quite simple. Or not simple at all, depending on which way you look at it. She is in love; simple. With a woman; simple albeit somewhat unconventional. She is a student; complicated._

_Of course, she didn't love her from the first time she saw her. The girl was only eleven after all! But she did care for her very much. She was a wonderful student but she was also a true friend, a great listener and completely trustworthy though Minerva had initially seen this from how she treated her peers._

_The student in question is obviously a Miss Hermione Jean Granger._

_Minerva can remember Hermione's second year at Hogwarts. And that awful business with the basilisk. She can remember Albus coming towards her, his usually sparkling eyes grave. She knew something had happened, another attack? Had someone died?_

_He laid a hand on her shoulder and told her. There had been an attack. They were petrified. It was Miss Granger. Minerva felt as though her stomach had been ripped out. Her beloved student, petrified. She had nearly _died_! She held back the tears as much as she could but even the cold-hearted Professor McGonagall had to cry sometimes._

_She couldn't remember a happier time than when Hermione had woken up and the first person she looked for had been herself. She had smiled and Hermione smiled back, they both knew everything would be ok._

_Her feelings began to change when Hermione entered her sixth year. She had missed her favourite student over the long holidays and when she returned… well, Minerva noticed how much she had grown. Her intelligence had sky-rocketed but her physical development could certainly not be ignored._

_She didn't realise how her feelings had changed until she had a rather… interesting dream about her. At first, she had just thought that they would be very close friends but even close friends didn't do the things Minerva dreamt about. The things she knew she wanted to do. She knew it was wrong and that she had to stop but she was in love. She was in love._

________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Ok, so tell me what you think! I've never attempted this pairing before but it's one of my favourites to read. I know this chapter isn't wonderfully interesting but I felt it was necessary and I promise that the flashbacks are over and done with now! ALso, I know it's a bit short but I intend to add a fair few more chapters so bear with me!


	2. An Invitation To Tea

A/N Another short chapter I know, I only uploaded it by popular demand (of one person haha) Hope it's ok! Some of it is a little awkwardly worded so any constructive criticism is welcome!

______________________________________________________________________________

Hermione woke with a smile on her face, she had been having a lovely dream about kissing her Transfiguration Professor in the library. She dressed quickly and joined Harry and Ron in the Common Room to go to breakfast. They sat together and Ron piled all of their plates with too much food, though doubtless he would manage to eat his and probably theirs if they gave him the chance.

Though not particularly hungry, Hermione ate some toast. Her eyes, under the pretence of looking for the morning post, fell on the Head Table and a certain Professor McGonagall. She blushed as their eyes met and looked quickly at her plate. She finished her toast and left before the others, telling her friends that she needed to study for her NEWTs. They had rolled their eyes at her but smiled, it was so like Hermione.

True to her word, Hermione grabbed the few spare minutes she had to cram in an extra revision session, the only problem being it resulted in her being a few minutes late for her first lesson; Transfiguration.

She muttered her apology and sat down quickly, Ron was slightly disappointed that her apology was immediately accepted and the lesson continued. It wasn't that he wanted Hermione to be in trouble, he just felt that Professor McGonagall favoured her.

The class set to work trying to turn various invertebrates into kitchen utensils, their lack of bone structure meant that there was a particular knack to this branch of Transfiguration. A knack most of the class seemed to be sorely lacking. Hermione, of course, had been able to perform this spell since her fourth year and so sat quietly, pretending to read but actually just watching her Professor.

Said Professor sat down at her desk and wrote something on a piece of parchment before folding it up and handing it to Hermione, telling her to open it in her room. Nodding, the girl put it in her pocket, away from Ron's curious gaze.

"Probably a love letter," he smirked earning himself a hard shove to his shoulder from Harry. Harry had long ago realised how Hermione felt about their Professor and took it upon himself to protect her from Ron's anger. Ron was never in love with Hermione but a part of him believed that she should love him.

They had a short break between the first and second lesson, Hermione used this time to race up to her room and open the note Professor McGonagall had written for her.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I am sure you are managing well with your NEWTs preparation but I thought you may like some company and a willing party to answer the question you no doubt have!_

_I would be honoured if you would join me in my rooms at eight o'clock. To get there you must go to the painting of the Scottish landscape on the fourth floor, speak the password to Sir Godric Winchcombe (be very specific how you address him, he has a rather flaky temperament)._

_Yours, Minerva._

_P.S. The password is 'Gryffindor Courage'_

Hermione read the note quickly, a shy smile on her face. Minerva. She had signed her name as _Minerva! _Did this mean Hermione was entitled to call her that now? She wasn't sure. Tucking the note under her pillow she ran to her next class, Potions.

Hermione smiled.

Minerva.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was so excited for that evening she almost forgot to add Salamander blood to her potion. Almost. Grinning, she corrected herself and carried on working. Even Ron noticed her unusual behaviour and gave her a look of pure confusion, what on earth was she smirking about?

No one else seemed to mind though, Slughorn awarded her 10 points for a perfectly executed Perplexing Potion. She practically skipped to Charms after lunch, followed by two thoroughly bewildered boys.

The afternoon's lessons seemed to take forever, nobody had ever seen Hermione so restless or as unfocussed on the work. The moment the lesson ended, Hermione leapt up from her seat and dashed out of the room.

She showered quickly and put her school robes on to go to dinner. She tried to act normal, knowing that Professor McGonagall would see her if she did anything stupid but she still finished eating about 10 minutes faster than usual.

She flew back up to her dorm, her trunk springing open the moment she walked into the room. She pulled various tops, skirts and jeans out of it, looking for the perfect outfit. Her search became panicked when she couldn't decide, clothes were scattered across the floor.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Lavender and Parvati had come into the dormitory and were staring at Hermione with a mixture of shock and amusement on their features. They watched her in silence, seeing if she would notice them. She didn't.

"Hermione's got a boyfriend," Lavender said in a sing-song voice. At this, Hermione spun round to face them.

"No I don't," she said indignantly which cause the other girls to laugh more.

"Is it Ron?" Parvati asked, barely suppressing a shriek of hysterical laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, they were like a pair of harpies sometimes! Though they didn't really believe her, the pair decided to let it rest for the time being and tried to force Hermione into Lavender's leather mini skirt and tank top. Hermione politely declined.

In the end, she chose something that she felt comfortable in; jeans and a tshirt. Why should it matter what she wore? Yelping at the time, Hermione pelted out of the room to get to Minerva's rooms for eight.

______________________________________________________________________________

At five minutes to eight Minerva finally decided to leave her hair in a bun, she didn't want to seem too casual. But she had discarded her robes, instead wearing linen trousers and a silk shirt which were slightly more appropriate for the summer weather.

She was pacing restlessly, feeling foolish.

_Get a grip!_ She admonished herself when she checked the clock for the twelfth time in the same minute. She felt a little ashamed for inviting Hermione over, though she tried to convince herself otherwise her intentions were not entirely platonic.

Not that she would ever, _ever, _do anything. Despite how much she wanted to. She would never. She respected and loved the girl far too much to let herself slip. But since there was only a month of term left, she couldn't help but try and get a little closer to Hermione, in the hopes that they would remain friends after she had left the castle.

At eight o'clock precisely, Minerva heard the portrait swing open and someone entered.


	3. Simple Hug, Complicated Reaction

A/N Ok, chapter 3! I hope this is alright, I wanting to increase the tension between them but not a lot, there's plenty of time for that. Reviews would be lovely!  
______________________________________________________________________________

Hermione entered hesitantly, in the seconds it took her to pass the portrait and into Minerva's quarters, Minerva had managed to throw herself onto the couch and imitate being absorbed in a book. Hermione cleared her throat nervously.

"Oh, Hermione!" Minerva greeted her warmly. "Sit down. Would you like some tea?" She offered, Hermione nodded so she went into her kitchenette and began to prepare some. Hermione sat down, taking in her surroundings. She was currently in the living room. There was a wonderful fireplace made of marble and the floor was rich oak with a lush Gryffindor rug over it. The sofa was deep red and wonderfully comfortable, Hermione felt immediately comfortable.

Minerva returned with a tray, upon it were two cups, a teapot, a sugar bowl, milk jug and of course, a tin of ginger newts.

"Here we are," she said softly, setting it down on the coffee table in front of them. "How is your NEWT preparation coming along?" she asked, picking up her tea and a biscuit. Hermione considered the question carefully, absently nibbling a ginger newt. When Minerva wasn't looking she fully took in her appearance. She looked gorgeous, the colour she was wearing suited her wonderfully. Minerva looked back at her causing her to flush slightly.

"Oh… Alright I think," Hermione said quickly, "I'm averaging nine hours a day, ten on a weekend."

"You mustn't over-exert yourself," Minerva said, concern evident in her eyes. "You are a very bright witch, I'm sure you will get full marks even if you knock off a couple of hours a day." Hermione blushed at the compliment, sipping her tea. Minerva thought she was bright! She thought she was clever! Despite trying to remain calm, Hermione couldn't help but feel a little excited by this, it was her only hope and it was paying off! Well, hopefully, anyway.

Hermione didn't reply to the compliment, she was too busy looking into Minerva's eyes. She couldn't help it, when people have a conversation it is common courtesy to look at their eyes and Minerva's were so beautiful that once that happened it was difficult to look away again. She was vaguely aware of the need to reply but… That could wait, she thought as she continued to stare into the most gorgeous shade of green in existence.

Minerva saw that Hermione was somewhat switched off, she was staring. She wondered what the girl was thinking about. She watched her for a few seconds before gently touching her knee.

"Hermione?" she said softly, waiting for a sign of life. Nothing. "Hermione, dear?" she asked, a little louder this time. Hermione's eyes finally focussed and she jumped slightly.

"Sorry, I was miles away," she blushed, knowing exactly where she had been. "Well, I suppose I could do with a couple of hours more free time…" she said slowly, biting her lip. Before she could continue however, Minerva had glanced at the clock on the mantel.

"Merlin, is that the time? You'd better go back to the common room before curfew, I don't want you in trouble," Minerva said, "Finish your tea and then you had better go." Hermione did as she was told and drank her tea in comfortable silence. Once she had finished, they both stood up.

"Well," Hermione said, feeling a little awkward, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Feeling a surge of bravery, Hermione stepped forward and hugged her Professor before letting go almost instantly. She didn't apologise, that would seem like she had done something wrong. Besides, Minerva didn't seem to have minded to much.

"See you tomorrow, Minerva," she said softly before leaving and, once around the corner, running back to Gryffindor Tower with a ridiculous grin on her face. Minerva stood stock still, in shock after what had just happened. She smiled and sat down slowly. That had been unexpected. Pleasant though, she decided with a small grin.

Hermione went straight upstairs to her dormitory, ignoring Ron's demands to know exactly where she had been and, changing quickly, got into bed. It was still early but she wanted to think about what had happened. As far as one-on-one meetings with the unrequited love of your life went, that was quite a success. Turning over she closed her eyes and thought about that beautiful smile she had witnessed.

Once Hermione had gone, Minerva decided to crack on with some essays that needed marking. She tried to be her usual self but she couldn't help being a little kinder than perhaps was the norm. She doubted they'd notice anyway. When she had finished, she tidied up the tray from Hermione's visit and went to bed.

______________________________________________________________________________

"_Professor? I wonder if you could help me," Hermione asked softly. They were in Transfiguration. But where were the other students? Somehow, Minerva knew that it didn't matter._

"_Of course, Miss Granger, what's the problem?" she replied, walking over to her favourite student who was scuffing her shoe on the floor and refusing to meet her gaze. She reached out and gently put her fingers under Hermione's chin, tilting her head up so that their eyes met._

"_I was wondering if… you would kiss me," Hermione whispered, leaning forward. Minerva didn't move, she hadn't expected that. All thoughts, however, were consequently knocked out of her mind when she felt Hermione's soft lips tentatively touch hers. Minerva's hands snaked around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer as their lips melded together._

_Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck and gently nibbled on her lower lip before flicking Minerva's tongue with her own. Minerva responded in kind, her own tongue gliding over Hermione's lip before exploring her mouth. Hermione moaned softly before stepping back and sitting on her desk. Minerva watched her curiously before Hermione lay back on the desk, pulling Minerva on top of her as she went._

_Minerva's hands were firmly gripping Hermione's hips as they kissed passionately, however, her hands soon began to wander. One hand gently cupped Hermione's breast, the girl moaned again and arched her back, urging Minerva to continue while Minerva's other hand slid over Hermione's thigh, hitching her skirt up as her fingers skimmed higher._

Minerva woke to the sound a loud moan.

It took her a few seconds to realise it had been her who had made the noise. She rolled over, groaning in frustration. Her body was hot and sticky, and there was a gentle throbbing in her abdomen and the apex of her thighs. Her hand had slid over her stomach before she even realised what she was doing. She wrenched her hand away, furious with herself. She would _not _do that.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 5am. Early but it was too late to try and get back to sleep. Running a hand through her hair, Minerva got up and stretched before heading to the bathroom for a cold shower.

It was going to be a long day.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Click the button! You know you want to! ^_^


	4. Irritation and a Missed Dinner

A/N Sorry about the slight delay, I've been busy! I hope this chapter is too your liking and there will be more soon, I promise. This mostly to try and show how mch the characters occupy each other's thoughts so I hope it does that. As always, reviews are much appreciated! Thanks!  
______________________________________________________________________________

Minerva's presumption that the day would be long was only too correct. The lessons dragged by, students seemed determined to be as obtuse as possible, so much so that Minerva spent nearly all morning repeating things she had taught them weeks ago. Her voice was hoarse and her head hurt which only made her temper even shorter with her pupils. Sensing her mood, they tried to keep up but to no avail.

Minerva was reminded of her dream every time her eyes fell on the desk at the front of the classroom. Her heart rate quickened and she felt her temperature rise. This did nothing for her mood and by lunchtime she was hot and irritable.

Making her way to the Great Hall, Minerva spotted Hermione in a heated discussion with Weasley. This wasn't unusual, they always seemed to be arguing about something or other. Potter hovered nearby looking uncomfortable. Deciding it was time to intervene (she saw Hermione's fingers twitching toward her pocket), Minerva made her way over to the trio.

"Weasley, is there a particular reason you are badgering Miss Granger or have you run out of homework to butcher?" Minerva snapped at him. She knew she was being a little unfair but she was in a terrible mood and he was upsetting Hermione! Potter seemed to be smirking about something which irked her even more but Hermione gave her a warm smile so he was soon forgotten about. Weasley simply glared.

Deciding that she had successfully diverted the argument, Minerva made her way to the Great Hall, suddenly ravenous.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The trio followed behind, Ron somewhat subdued. Hermione was practically glowing which amused Harry no end. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron sullenly piling food onto his plate while Hermione surreptitiously glanced up at the Head Table as Minerva sat down.

"What have we got this afternoon?" Harry asked, tucking into his lunch. He had had so much on his mind at the moment with all the homework and NEWT preparation he only remembered when lunchtime was due to loud reminders from his stomach.

"Transfiguration," Hermione asked breathlessly. Harry looked up at her, that was a bit much even for her. It seemed even she thought so because she suddenly became very intent on rooting through her bag for something.

Lunch was an unusually silent affair for the three of them, Ron was still sore about McGonagall telling him off and Hermione was off in her own little world. They left the Hall for Transifiguration, Harry walked between his two friends - a safeguard between storm clouds and cloud nine.

When they entered the classroom something was off. McGonagall wouldn't look Hermione in the eye, instead her eyes kept falling on the desk in front of her and a blush would blossom on her cheeks. Hermione didn't notice, she was too busy staring at the woman with nothing in her eyes but utter adoration.

McGonagall didn't even comment when Neville managed to Transfigure his larvae into a cow, breaking his desk in the process. She simply fixed the desk, turned the cow back into a grub and continued to look around the classroom, her gaze occasionally falling on Hermione when she knew she wasn't looking.  
______________________________________________________________________________

At the end of the lesson, the class packed away and filed out quietly. Everyone except Hermione. She dawdled by her desk, pretending to have dropped something on the floor. Minerva had positioned herself behind her desk and thought everyone had gone. Looking up she realised Hermione was still there.

"You best hurry along, Hermione, you will be late for your lesson," she said, her tone was stern but there was an underlying pleasantness that Hermione seemed to bring out - making it impossible for her to be strict.

"Yes of course it's just… Professor? I wonder if you could help me," she began tentatively. Minerva froze, her dream practically slamming into her when she heard those words.

"What did you say?" she whispered hoarsely, she couldn't bring herself to look at Hermione.

"I was wondering if you would help me? I have a question and I-" Hermione began before Minerva cut her off. Her Professor's voice was taut when she answered, higher than usual and she looked very tense, almost scared.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, I have to go now. Another time, perhaps." she said quickly before practically running out of the room. Hermione watched her go in utter shock, she had absolutely no idea what had just happened.

Minerva walked to the staffroom. She had to be back in a moment for her next class but she would give Hermione time to leave. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She had said the **exact **words from her dream. There was no way she could know… Could she? Minerva bit her lip. No. She was being paranoid. But the urge to kiss the girl had been almost overwhelming. She had done the right thing in leaving. She was a student, for Merlin's sake! And all Minerva could think about was touching those lips with her own…

_Oh, snap out of it, woman! _She scolded herself. It had been a long time since she had felt this flustered. She managed to regain some semblence of Professor McGonagall before sweeping back into her classroom for the last lesson of the day. When it finished, she skipped dinner went straight to her room and stayed there.

She stayed up for a while, trying to markm then trying to read. Eventually she gave up and went to bed though her mind was far from sleep. She thought about the dream again but this time she couldn't bring herself to be ashamed.

The fact she would hopefully soon be asleep filled her with excitement - perhaps she would dream about Hermione again. Perhaps it would be something more. She would let her guard down for one night. To get it out of her system. She would feel better in the morning. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax.

Minerva's presumption that the day would be long had been only too correct.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hermione went to dinner in a somewhat subdued manner. She didn't understand just what she had done to make Minerva cut her off like that. She didn't for a second think it had been the hug they had shared the previous night. They had been fine after that. And Minerva had been kind to her when she was arguing with Ron before lunch. It must be something else, but Hermione was completely nonplussed as to what.

Maybe she had been caught staring in Transfiguration? No, that couldn't be it, she hadn't looked at her all lesson. Whatever it was had been wrong from the moment she walked in the room. Perhaps even before that. So the problem might not be her. Please let it be something else.

She was disappointed to see that Minerva wasn't at dinner. But disappointment was soon replaced with worry. Why wasn't she there? Had something happened? Hermione ate quietly, ignoring Ron and Harry trying to bring her into the discussion. Once finished, she returned to her room and went to bed quite early.

She knew it was probably nothing to worry about but that didn't stop her. She also knew that she should stop thinking about her Professor but the truth of it was Hermione missed her already, even though they had been in the same room only a few hours ago. Mostly she missed the Minerva she had hugged last night. And the beautiful smile that came with her.

She lay awake for a long time, a million possibilities to explain Minerva's absence chasing each other in her brain. She finally managed a fitful sleep and dreamt of doors slamming in her face and people who couldn't talk to her.


	5. Newts Eaten With Tears

A/N New chapter! It's a little longer than the others but that doesn't matter does it? I was hoping to wrench up the tension a little with this chapter so I hope I succeeded. Reviews are always welcome!  
______________________________________________________________________________

The NEWTs began the following day. Hermione couldn't have been more stressed if Hagrid had told her that she had to look after Grawp between exams. She studied and was examined, ate sparingly then repeated the whole process. It was hardly what you could call relaxing, she felt worn down and there were black circles under her eyes.

She could hardly sleep and frequently woke up in a panic thinking she had missed some important information for her next NEWT. Needless to say, she didn't see Minerva at all except in the Great Hall and when they passed each other in corridors. Somehow, this made everything that little bit worse.

They hadn't spoken since the disastrous Transfiguration lesson and this left Hermione feeling that the situation was unresolved. Though she studied with Harry and Ron (also known as 'they read her notes'), Hermione felt very alone. She felt as though she had nowhere to go to relax and no one she could really talk to. She felt a little meanspirited for feeling like she couldn't talk to her best friends but she didn't love them. Not like she loved Minerva, anyway.

After a week of blood, sweat and tears the NEWTs finally ended. Almost everyone made it through their exams. Hannah Abbott had to have a Calming Draught on four out of the seven days. A Slytherin boy actually attacked someone because he thought they were interfering with his revision. Padma Patil took to wearing mini Remembralls as earrings (though she had to take them out for her exams).

Hermione believed she had done alright in her exams to begin with but the more she thought about it the worse she felt. Much to Ron's dismay, she spent all of their new free time poring over various exam papers. This was not the best way to spend her time - she not only managed to convince herself she had failed everything but lowered Ron and Harry's self esteem so much they were seriously considering apprenticing with Filch.

It was the fourth day of freedom for the seventh years and there were two weeks left at Hogwarts before they would leave forever. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down near Ginny and Neville, Ron immediately spearing several slices of toast and dropping them on his plate. Hermione simply picked up an apple - she had been eating less and less with the stress of failed exams. They were deep in conversation when the post owls arrived, Hermione didn't even look up when one landed directly in front of her, she had cancelled her subscription to the Daily Prophet so she assumed it must be for Neville who was sat opposite her.

It wasn't until Harry nudged her and pointed at it that she realised it must be for her. She untied the letter from it's proffered leg and opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Four days have passed since your NEWT exams ended and I thought it would be nice to see you and hear what you thought of your exams. If you are agreeable, I would love to see you in my rooms tonight at eight o'clock._

_I look forward to seeing you._

_Yours,_

_Minerva_

Hermione read the note quickly, her eyes lighting up and a smile spreading across her features. She folded the note and stuffed it in her pocket. Everyone was looking at her - they could see the light dancing in her eyes. She was in a better mood than she had been all week. It was time. Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked them all in the eyes before speaking.

"I think it's time I told you something," she began, Ginny nodded at her, indicating she should continue. "I'm gay."

Ron scoffed and began to choke on his toast, Ginny rolled her eyes and thumped him on the back before turning back to Hermione.

"How long have you known?"

"Since I was eleven." Hermione replied honestly, glad that no one seemed disgusted. As far as coming out went, it seemed to be going rather well. No one had shouted at her, no one seemed disgusted and Harry wasn't shielding Ginny as though his life depended on it. They were all still sat with her.

"But you… Krum… You… what?" Ron asked, doing a very good impression of Goyle concentrating. Hermione grinned in spite of herself.

"He asked me to the Ball and we went as friends. That's it," Hermione replied simply. There was a short silence when everyone, presumably, processed this information before Neville spoke.

"Do you like someone?" he asked. Hermione, caught slightly by surprise, glanced up to the Head Table before she could stop herself. The others followed her gaze but still looked confused.

"McGonagall," Harry supplied for her with a grin. "Oh come on, it was kind of obvious from lessons with her," he said in response to Hermione's shocked expression. She blushed and nodded, the others all grinned; no way was she going to live this down. Despite knowing she was likely going to be teased for the rest of her life, Hermione smiled. They were all still there with her and tonight she was going to see Minerva again. She would be alone with her and she might even see that wonderful smile again.

______________________________________________________________________________

Four days after the NEWTs had ended, Minerva finally plucked up the courage to speak to Hermione again. She had invited her to her rooms so she could apologise for cutting across her the other week and for hardly even looking at her during the last week. Then, hopefully Hermione would forgive her, and they could talk about her recent exams.

Her lessons passed in somewhat of a blur, she was inattentive and unfocused but managed to maintain her pretence as the strict but fair Professor by simply distancing herself and so reducing the chance of people talking to her and finding her elsewhere.

When lessons finished, Minerva went straight to her rooms. She was nervous and was therefore putting in too much effort for the evening. She tidied her already spotless living room, triple checked her tea and biscuit supplies and changed the fire from embers to roaring flames to somewhere in the middle before finally settling on embers again.

After all of this she showered and changed, deciding on Muggle jeans and a shirt. She only just managed to put her hair back into a bun when the clock chimed eight o'clock. She rushed back into the living room just as Hermione stepped past the portrait and entered her rooms.

"Hi," Hermione began, it seemed as though she was going to continue but then her eyes trailed over Minerva's body and her brain ground to a halt. Her eyes seemed glued to Minerva's jeans, her mouth hung slightly open.

"Am I wearing something wrong?" Minerva asked, suddenly wishing she had taken Muggle Studies. Hermione finally managed to tear her eyes away from Minerva's legs and looked up.

"No, no. I just didn't expect it. You look nice," Hermione replied quickly. Of course, she thought Minerva looked a lot more than just nice but she wasn't going to say. They both sat on the sofa and Minerva offered Hermione tea and a ginger newt. She accepted them with a smile on her face.

"Hermione, I wanted to apologise about the terrible conduct I displayed the last time we saw each other," Minerva said, her heart was hammering in her chest, it was actually difficult for her to say the words. Partly because she feared Hermione's rejection of her apology but also because the words brought fresh memories of her dream (and the other's that she had had since then).

Hermione watched her carefully, trying to gage whether she was going to continue and say _why _she had acted so strangely. It didn't look like she was going to so Hermione smiled and gently took a hold of Minerva's hand.

"It is already forgotten about," she said softly before letting go and picking up her tea. Both women were disappointed with the loss of contact but Minerva was definitely better at hiding it. Hermione nibbled the corner of her biscuit, distracting herself from the glorious sight of Minerva out of her teacher's robes. Minerva couldn't help but smile, the woman she loved had easily forgiven her and here they were, sat comfortably together. She couldn't remember the last time anything had felt so… right.

"So, how did the NEWTs go?" Minerva asked, knowing that Hermione would be give her a very long and detailed answer and would probably be able to tell her every question from every exam paper if asked to do so. Hermione launched into a spiel that began with her feeling quietly confident about her performance but gradually deteriorated until Hermione's eyes swam with tears and she choked out that she had probably failed everything and may as well be a Muggle.

With that said, the tears fell freely down Hermione's cheeks and she began to get hysterical. She was so _stupid!_ She had failed everything, but most importantly, she had failed Minerva! How could she do that? She should just snap her wand and go work in a library somewhere. A Muggle library. She didn't deserve to be in this world anymore.

Somehow Hermione ended up cradled on Minerva's lap, her Professor's arms wrapped protectively around her as she cradled her star student. Hermione's arms slid around her neck, her forehead resting against her shoulder as she continued to weep. They stayed still for a while, Minerva murmuring words of comfort in her ear until the tears subsided.

Hermione finally stopped crying but she did not relinquish her hold on her Professor. She became very still and calm, inhaling Minerva's scent and hyperaware of her arms holding her close. She took a deep breath a pulled away slightly to look at Minerva, giving her a misty smile. Minerva smiled back, her own eyes were glistening.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are a very intelligent student and there is no way on this earth you have failed your exams. If you snap your wand and join the Muggles I give you my word I will do the same. So don't you dare," she said, needing to add a joke to lighten the mood. Hermione laughed slightly before sniffing and wiping her eyes. How is it that she still looked so appealing? Minerva thought.

Before she realised what she was doing, Minerva had touched Hermione's face with her fingertips and was gently wiping the tears from her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes, leaning into the lingering touch from her Professor. Minerva pulled her hand away, mentally scolding herself for a lack of propriety. Hermione opened her eyes, looking deep into Minerva's before slowly leaning forward.

Minerva didn't, couldn't move. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Hermione grow nearer and nearer. She knew what was about to happen even though her brain seemed to have shut down. It was wrong but she _wanted_ this, had done for so long. She wasn't strong enough to fight it anymore. Minerva wet her lips unconsciously, they were mere millimetres apart…

The clock chimed ten o'clock.

Startled, Hermione jerked back and Minerva snapped out of her trance. They both stood quickly, feeling incredibly awkward and not a little aroused.

"Thank you for looking after me," Hermione laughed self-consciously. "Goodnight, Minerva."

Without waiting for a reply, she turned and dashed out of the room. Minerva watched her go before making her way over to the mirror. She saw a tired and confused old woman with red, tired eyes.

"She was going to kiss me," she told the woman. She stood and watched her for a second before turning around. She closed her eyes and drew up the image of Hermione's tear stained face inches from hers, the intent clear in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I was going to let her."

______________________________________________________________________________


	6. The Ball

A/N Sorry about the slight delay, I was attacked by about ten plot bunnies at once. Thanks for your patience. More soon. :) Reviews please  
______________________________________________________________________________

The next week, Hermione came downstairs to find all of the seventh years clamoured around a notice. Pushing her way to the front she discovered that the Leaver's Ball would take place on the very last day of term. She could hear Parvati and Lavender chattering excitedly nearby. Deciding it would be a good idea to avoid them, Hermione ducked out of the crowd and headed for the portrait hole. She made it safely and went down to breakfast. Ron and Harry caught up with her on the way. Hermione greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning," Ron said with a broad grin on his face, he was being overly friendly. Hermione eyed him suspiciously. Failing to contain himself, he leant forward and whispered in her ear, "Been thinking about _Minerva_?" he asked, pronouncing her name with as much exaggeration as he could muster. Hermione glared at him. He shrugged, communicating that he couldn't help himself. Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Did you see the notice for the Leaver's Ball?" she asked, he nodded. "Are you allowed to invite Ginny?"

"Yeah, she's in sixth year. If she was any younger I wouldn't be. Then I'd be stuck with Ron." he grinned.

"Well, actually, I was going to ask Ron if he," she paused and turned back to face Ron, "If _you _wanted to go with me?" she bit her lip, feeling stupidly nervous about asking him.

"Aren't you going to go with-"

"Don't."

They entered the Great Hall and sat down, Harry immediately 'said' good morning to Ginny while Ron was distracted by the prospect of food. Hermione didn't bother with anything, having suddenly lost her appetite. Trust Ron to make as many jibes at her as he could. She knew it was just his way and she would be the butt end of jokes from her friends for a while but since last week… It just didn't feel very funny right now.

"Yeah." Ron said finally, Hermione beamed at him but her mind was elsewhere. She remembered how Minerva had not moved away as she had inched forward, there was no way she could not have understood her intentions. She was probably just in the moment, she decided, as Minerva swept past her without so much as a glance. Hermione gazed at the table, not really seeing it, her eyes full of hurt at being completely blanked by her Professor.

______________________________________________________________________________

Minerva had been walking behind Hermione, Ron and Harry just in time to hear Harry saying he could bring Ginny as his date and Hermione hadn't even noticed her. And then, to make matters worse, she had asked Ron to the Ball with her and he said _yes! _Right in front of her. She didn't want to witness Hermione's romantic interest in other people! She walked past her quickly, trying to hide her face which she knew was wearing a very hurt expression. No one else was likely to look at her though so she was relatively safe until she managed to concentrate and put the mask back up. Her face was blank but calm and she turned to Albus, determined to strike up a conversation and not look at the Gryffindor table.

Once breakfast was over, Minerva hurried off to her classroom. Again, she determinedly looked away from Hermione and so did not see the wounded eyes that followed her out of the Hall. Shaking her head slightly, Minerva strode with determination to her classroom. The almost-encounter the previous week had stiffened her resolve, it had been silly of her to invite Hermione to her rooms at night. She had been putting temptation right in front of herself. She would keep her distance from now on. No matter how much it made her heart ache, even just to think about not seeing her.

______________________________________________________________________________

The night of the Ball had arrived. The Gryffindor seventh years gathered in the Common Room before setting off for the Hall together. The hallways were heavily laden with soft light spheres which hovered above head height, bobbing as though on calm waves.

Hermione was wearing a silvery-grey gown which stopped just below her calves. She wore silver shoes which looked blue in some lights. She approached the Hall, her arm linked with Ron's who was wearing a tie that matched the colour of her dress. She was laughing at something he'd said when Minerva saw her. She felt like the smile in Hermione's eyes when she looked at Weasley was the twist of the blade that was already piercing her heart. She looked away quickly, moving to find Albus.

Hermione felt eyes on her but when she looked around no one was looking in her direction. Upon her search of the room she found Minerva walking towards Dumbledore. She was wearing a floor length deep green gown which really made her eyes stand out. There was a gold sash around her hips and her shoes matched it, which Hermione noticed as she watched her stride across the Hall. She looked breathtaking, to say the least. Ron dragged her over to Harry and Ginny before getting their drinks. Hermione smiled her thanks and sipped it - it was Butterbeer. Soon after they finished their drinks Dumbledore motioned for silence.

"As I said this afternoon; another year over. But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun before it's all over. The train leaves at 10 am so be sure you don't overindulge." With that said, Dumbledore clapped his hands, the lights dimmed and music started. Lots of students got up to dance.

"Want to dance, Hermione?" Ron asked as Dumbledore took Minerva's hand and led her onto the dance floor. She was smiling.

Hermione watched her in a daze. She watched her spin around the floor in Dumbledore's arms, putting most of the students to shame. Every angle was as perfect as the next. Hermione let the sight wash over her, her sparkling eyes, her warm smile, her shining hair, her elegant movements, her slim figure. Every little detail that made her so Minerva. There was no other way to describe it. But that's exactly what Hermione loved so much about her. That she was Minerva.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione finally registered she was being spoken to and looked at Ron, attentiveness etched on her features. Ron shook his head and laughed, taking her hand and leading her onto the floor. He wasn't a good dancer but it was still nice. It was their last night at Hogwarts after all! She leaned into him, moving around the Hall as though no one else was there. To anyone watching them it looked like they were in love.

Unfortunately, this is _exactly _what Minerva saw. Her eyes closed for a second and she took a deep breath as though the air would squash her feelings down. Of course it didn't but she couldn't do anything else - she had to put on a brave face.

As the night progressed, more and more people found themselves on the dance floor. Hermione was particularly amused to see Luna (who had come as Neville's date) dancing with an acutely uncomfortable Severus Snape. Harry and Ginny seemed to have finally left the dance floor to breathe once again and came to sit next to Hermione who was watching Ron get bullied into dancing with Millicent Bulstrode while Minerva sat at a table close by them.

"Ask her to dance," Ginny said softly in her ear. Hermione balked at the prospect but she noticed that quite a few teachers were now in their students arms. Harry helped her stand up and nudged her in the direction of the Transfiguration Professor. Hermione approached as one would approach a cornered beast, it was all she could do to keep her arms at her side and prevent herself from making soothing noises. She reached the table and Minerva, who had been staring avidly in the other direction as though she didn't know Hermione was there, now had no choice but to turn and face the her.

"Dance with me?" Hermione asked quietly, it is a wonder Minerva heard her over the music but she nodded and stood up, her heart immediately beginning to race. They stepped onto the dance floor before Hermione, who felt like her stomach was about to explode she was so nervous, tentatively placed a hand on Minerva's waist. She immediately regretted this decision, she could feel Minerva's warmth through her dress and the slight smile which graced her lips was almost more than Hermione could handle. She remembered how close she had come to kissing those lips…

She was snapped out of her reverie when Minerva took her hand and began to move. Hermione just saved herself from stumbling and started to dance. It was funny how quickly Hermione forgot that other people were in the room. She was once again lost in the magnificence that was Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva was getting a little hot under Hermione's steady gaze, if she didn't know better it would actually look like she was attracted to her! To try and break the tension she was feeling, she decided on some light conversation.

"You and Mr. Weasley seem to be getting on well," she said, cursing herself. She was trying to be friendly and yet all she could think about was Weasley with his sweaty hands all over Hermione. She tried (and failed) to keep the ice out of her voice. Hermione laughed lightly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, he's been a little off since he found out that I'm gay but tonight he's being really nice. He's a good friend," she said, completely oblivious to what she just let slip. She frowned a little at the peculiar expression which crossed Minerva's features before realisation hit her. She blanched and stepped away from Minerva, moving so quickly she was about halfway across the Hall before Minerva even moved. There was _no way _she wouldn't know how Hermione felt now! And she wasn't going to just sit around and wait for the gentle put down which Minerva was no doubt already planning in her head. She latched onto Ron and didn't leave his side for the rest of the evening.

______________________________________________________________________________

At half past eleven Dumbledore stopped the music and insisted everyone return to their dormitories for their last night at Hogwarts. There were a few grumbles but everyone obeyed and left the Hall. Hermione trudged up the stairs, her feet aching from so much dancing. She crawled through the portrait hole to sleep in her bed for the last time. She couldn't help feeling a little nostalgic at the situation. Hogwarts had been her home for seven years after all. Saying goodnight to everyone, Hermione made her way upstairs under the pretence of being tired. The truth was she was wide awake but she wanted to be alone to think for a little bit.

Minerva watched all of her students leave the Hall, her expression stoic. She would notcry. Even if her Hermione was leaving, she would _not _cry. When everyone had left she closed the doors to the Hall and made her way to Albus' office, knowing he would be there having a nightcap. She spoke the password and entered without knocking.

"Good gracious, Minerva, what are you doing here?" he asked her, seeming, for once, to be utterly bewildered by something.

"I work here," Minerva replied, equally confused.

"No, no, my dear, you misunderstand. Why are you in my office when you could be with Miss Granger?"

Minerva stared at him. Her suspicion that he knew absolutely everything that went on in Hogwarts (and probably a great many other places) meant that she had suspected he would know of her feelings but to make such a suggestion was ridiculous.

"I'm sure that Her- Miss Granger wishes to spend time with her friends." she replied quietly, not denying her feelings. She could be honest with Albus, she had always been able to.

"Minerva," Albus said sternly, stepping towards her, "Take a chance."

Minerva felt tears sting her eyes. She blinked. A lot. She would not cry. She opened her mouth, as though to say something but no words came. She turned away from him, gathering her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she turned around again.

"I'm too old for her Albus," she said, shaking her head. She would not cry

"Miss Granger is the only one who can decide that. And, if I may say so, I think anyone younger would not match her intellect."

"She is my student!"

Albus didn't reply. Instead, he looked at the Muggle watch he had on his wrist. Minerva watched him curiously. He looked up.

"Midnight. No she isn't."

"Albus, I don't deser-"

"Minerva McGonagall don't you dare finish that sentence." Albus said quietly, his voice was soft but Minerva heard him as though he had shouted the words. It was a funny talent Albus had. "You have dedicated your entire life to other people. It's time you took something for yourself. You deserve nothing but the best."

Minerva did cry.

A single tear slid down her cheek, followed by another and another. She wiped them away hastily and looked to Albus. He pointed at the door. Smiling through her tears, Minerva turned on her heel and ran out of the Headmaster's office. She ran all the way to Gryffindor tower, coming to a halt in the Common Room where the seventh years seemed to be continuing the party. They faltered when they saw her but it became clear she wasn't going to reprimand them. She spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny and made her way over to them.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked, Ginny pointed to the girls' staircase.

Minerva nodded her thanks before going up the stairs, her heart was racing but it felt like that was because of nerves, not exertion. She reached the seventh year girl's dorm and hesitated next to the door. Steeling herself, Minerva knocked quietly and opened the door.


	7. Dance With Me

A/N Ok, the chapter you've all been waiting for! This will get a little 'intimate' and it's my first time writing this sort of thing so I hope it's ok. Also, I wanted it to be sort of innocent because it's Hermione's first time so I hope it works. Thanks for reading, everyone! Reviews please!______________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was sat on her bed reading through her diary and laughing at some of the cringe worthy things she had written over the years. She looked up when she heard the door open. She couldn't help the smile that lit her face when she saw Minerva but the smile lasted less than a second when she remembered why Minerva was there. She placed her diary on her bedside table and watched as Minerva made her way over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She seemed uncomfortable, smoothing the bed sheets under her fingers and refusing to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Did you enjoy the Ball?" Minerva asked, clearly as some form of preamble. Hermione nodded, glad when Minerva finally met her gaze.

"Yes I did. I'm going to miss everyone," Hermione said, by 'everyone' she meant Minerva, "Did you?"

Minerva smiled and nodded. She licked her lips, this was even more difficult than she thought. Suddenly, as though a bolt of lightning had struck Minerva, she leapt up from the bed with a smile. She had an idea. She flicked her wand at Lavender's radio and music started to play. She held out her hand to Hermione.

"Dance with me?"

Hermione grinned and got up off the bed. Maybe Minerva hadn't realised how she felt. She made to resume their earlier position but Minerva stepped closer and wrapped Hermione's arms around her neck before placing her hands on the girl's waist. They began to sway to the music, Minerva knew what she was going to do. She couldn't say it. She couldn't find strong enough words. So action was the obvious course. She stepped closer as they danced, she could feel Hermione's body pressed against her. She heard her gasp slightly and smiled.

It was now or never, she leant closer, her eyes on Hermione's lips. She gave her plenty of time to move away if that's what she wanted. She was probably going to but she had to try. She had to, as Albus had put it, 'take a chance'.

Hermione saw Minerva lean closer, despite the distraction of the solid pressure of Minerva's body against hers which was making her feel very warm in more than one way. She wet her lips unconsciously and tilted her head, waiting for their lips to meet. It was then that she was struck with a horrible thought - what if she was a bad kisser? Or she had bad breath? Or they kissed and then Minerva realised she didn't really want this? Or-

Soft lips touched hers, Hermione let out a whimper and closed her eyes. This is what she wanted. What she needed. Had dreamt of for seven years. Neither moved for a second, memorising the glorious feeling of their lips pressed together. Then, tentatively Hermione opened her mouth,, deepening the kiss. Minerva responded just as cautiously, as though a wrong move would wake them up and they would be alone in their beds.

Gaining confidence from how wonderful a feeling their kiss was, Minerva nibbled Hermione's bottom lip before stroking her tongue over it, she could feel Hermione's breath quicken. Hermione gently pushed her tongue into Minerva's mouth, taking her time to explore every sensation and feel every spark that shot from their connection to settle between her thighs.

Somehow, they managed to make their way over to Hermione's bed, still joined at the mouth. Hermione was whimpering again, one hand cupping Minerva's cheek while the other tangled in her hair (which had mysteriously come down from it's bun, seemingly of it's own accord). Minerva's hands gripped Hermione's hips, she was trying not to dig in but the urge to pull the girl over her own hips was very strong.

A loud bang caused the couple to break apart as a giggling Parvati burst into the room, closely followed by Lavender. Both girls stopped short of their beds having finally noticed Hermione and Minerva who still had her hands on Hermione. She let go quickly and stood up. Nodding to them, she left the room. Hermione was ready to curl up and cry at her ruined evening when she saw Minerva turn back in the doorway and surreptitiously beckon her to follow. Hermione got up from the bed, thankful that she wouldn't have to stay and face the girls' questions, she dashed down the stairs to find Minerva waiting for her next to the fireplace. Harry, Ron, Ginny and a few of the others were still there.

Taking a handful of Floo, Minerva left the common room. Hermione followed her, ignoring her friends calling after her. They could wait. This was hers and Minerva's time. She got out of the fireplace and stepped into Minerva's rooms. She was immediately pulled into another embrace. Grinning, Hermione pulled away so that she could run her fingers through Minerva's hair.

"I've never seen it down before," she whispered before closing the gap between their lips once more and thrusting her tongue into her Professor's willing mouth. Minerva moaned, her fingers drawing patterns over Hermione's back. They broke apart, panting. Minerva stepped away from Hermione which caused her to frown but the frown was soon replaced with a wicked grin when she realised just where Minerva was headed. She followed Minerva to the bedroom, her heart racing she stood in the doorway. Biting her lip, she watched as Minerva slowly unzipped her dress and let it slide off her, pooling on the floor. She was beckoned into the room by the sultry look in her eyes. Her eyes roved hungrily over Minerva's body, her centre throbbing painfully - she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She kissed her, trying to convey her feelings without words. Minerva seemed to understand; she wrapped her arms around her as they kissed.

Pulling back, Hermione reached behind herself and unzipped her own dress, dropping it on the floor near Minerva's. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. She was vaguely amused by her own lack of interest in anything in this room that wasn't currently Minerva McGonagall or her underwear which seemed determined to spoil the view. Minerva sat down on the bed next to Hermione, she brought her hand up to stroke her cheek, smiling at the way the girl leant into her touch and kissed the palm of her hand.

Then they were kissing again. Unable to resist any longer, Minerva pulled Hermione on top of her so that the girl was straddling her hips. Since they were sat up, their bodies pressed together in the best way. Suddenly, Hermione stopped. She pulled back but remained on Minerva's lap. The Professor cursed herself for moving too fast and scaring her off.

"I love you," Hermione said softly, looking into Minerva's emerald eyes. "I just needed to tell you before…" she trailed off blushing. Minerva felt her heart melt. She looked back into Hermione's chocolate eyes and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, too," she said, sincerely. Hermione's grin nearly made her fall in love all over again. They kissed again and Hermione reached around Minerva to unclasp her bra. She pulled it away from her skin carefully, like she was handling a china doll. She dropped the garment on the floor before looking her over. She swallowed before leaning in and kissing along Minerva's jaw. She left feather-light kisses down her neck and collarbone, grinning when Minerva fell back onto the bed and moaned. Coming down so that she was on top of her, Hermione kissed every inch of skin on Minerva's chest before leaning back a little.

Her right hand slid up Minerva's side before cupping her breast. Minerva moaned again and arched her back when she felt Hermione's thumb circle her areola. Hermione had moved back so she could watch Minerva and see how she reacted to her ministrations. Deciding that she must be doing something right, Hermione bent forward once more and took Minerva's nipple in her mouth. Minerva arched her back further, giving Hermione better access. She sucked her nipple, careful not to be too rough before flicking her tongue over it. Minerva groaned and tangled her fingers in Hermione's hair, pulling her closer. She repeated the movement before swirling her tongue around the hardened peak. She stopped her ministrations and swapped to Minerva's other nipple. When Minerva began to pant she pulled back to admire her handiwork. She couldn't help but grin at what she saw. Her Professor was writhing underneath her, her pupils dilated with lust and her lips wet and parted.

Climbing off the bed, Hermione pulled Minerva's underwear off her slim hips leaving her naked. She felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. She clambered back onto the bed and kissed Minerva who responded hungrily. Hermione's hand slid down between them and stroked over the woman's cleft before dipping into her. Minerva gasped and rolled her hips against Hermione's hand. The girl felt that she knew what she was doing; it was just the same as doing it yourself, right? To test her theory, she found the spot that felt good on her and rubbed it. Minerva cried out in pleasure, she was obviously doing something right. She dipped her finger lower and pushed into Minerva, all the way to the knuckle before pulling out and circling her finger around the sweet spot further up. This time, she pushed in with two fingers and watched as Minerva bucked her hips against her hand. She moved her fingers in and out while rubbing her thumb over the spot until Minerva tensed and screamed. She felt the muscles tighten around her fingers and watched as her lover came down.

When she was relaxed, Hermione carefully slid her fingers out and licked them clean. She wanted to taste her. Minerva watched this with dark eyes. She had only just come but just watching Hermione like this was enough to turn her on again. Flipping them over, Minerva made quick work of Hermione's underwear before kissing her deeply. It felt more than before, now that they were lovers. She trailed a line of open mouthed kisses over Hermione's chin, down the centre of her throat, between her breasts and over her stomach before coming back up and taking one of Hermione's nipples in her mouth. The girl moaned softly, her eyes never leaving Minerva's. She grazed her tongue over Hermione's breast, feeling her nipple harden. Her fingers gently pinched the other one which elicited a cry of surprise and pleasure from the girl

She kissed over her stomach again but this time she didn't come back up. Hermione watched as Minerva snaked lower. She stopped at the girl's knees and kissed her way back up, along the inside of her thighs. Unconsciously, Hermione opened her legs to allow her access. Achingly slowly, Minerva lowered her mouth to the apex of Hermione's thighs.

_Oh._

Hermione's head fell back onto the bed as she felt Minerva's tongue slide into her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced and she didn't think anything could feel so _good._ She groaned as she felt Minerva's tongue flick over her clit. The mattress felt solid beneath her as Hermione squirmed. Minerva had a firm hold of her hips to keep her in place but she was still pressing down with her head with every ounce of strength she had. Minerva's tongue glided through Hermione's folds before thrusting into her. Hermione groaned again, trying to buck her hips but held in place by Minerva's strong hands. She realised she was speaking but she couldn't stop. Though since 99.9% of her brain was focussed on the wonderfully wicked tongue of Minerva, she was restricted to monosyllabic words such as "please!", "yes!" and "close!"

Stars erupted in front of her eyes as she came, screaming Minerva's name. Not giving herself time to recover, she pulled Minerva on top of her and kissed her before grinning lazily up at her. Minerva laughed at her expression before pulling the duvet over them both and wrapping her arms protectively around her. Hermione snuggled into her side but it wasn't long before she was straddling her hips again.

"You're insatiable!" Minerva teased but any further repartee was lost in a moan when she felt Hermione's tongue swipe over her clit.

Needless to say, the women didn't get much sleep that night and Hermione missed the train. However, it still felt like the best possible start to a relationship.

FIN


End file.
